Hat In Cold Blood
by ShyWrites
Summary: When Dementia goes to her usual therapy session, something is off about her therapist. Based on a prompt! DARKFIC! ONESHOT! R&R


**I wanted to write a darkfic so here's one for your reading pleasure! It's my first Villainous story and characters may act a little OOC but bear with me! Enjoy!**

 **I only own this AU and this story!**

The building was icy.

The cold wooden floors and the almost empty space gave her a feeling of uneasiness as she walked into the office building. It was that time again. The time that her friend would drop her off and drive away. That 'Run inside, it's gonna be fine' time. The time where no one is in the room but me and him time. It honestly scared her. The 'times are changing' time was a scary time.

At least to her.

She would honestly take a asylum over this time any day. Each and every week she came here, it filled her with the same dread that held her heart and her mind hostage since she started here. She truly found the experience terrifying yet...pleasing. It was almost like a lover nibbling your ears rough but at the same time, understanding the limits.

It was off and Demencia knew that with everyday she stepped into his office, the farther gone she would be. How far, you may ask? Well, she would be as far as in another galaxy when she was with him. He was the smartest and the most dignified man she knew.

He was crooked yet stunning. He was demanding. He was cruel. He left her with bruises and told her things that she always believed. Even if they weren't true, she would let them sink in and fall into those adjectives. For him.

She stood outside the office and twiddled her fingers nervously. As much as she wanted to go inside, she knew in her gut that it was a bad idea. Maybe she could just call up her friend and tell him that he wasn't in today. Maybe she could run away from this town and never come back. Maybe she could just wait until he found her. Maybe…

She could just go inside and get it over with.

Demencia sighed before opening the office door. Inside stood only one piece of furniture, a black armchair. It was vacant and the woman merely looked around. An uneasy feeling filled her body as she entered the room and gently closed the door behind her. She then walked over to the chair and sat down.

Where was he? He was never late for an appointment. Surely something must've came up and maybe he wasn't coming in. Maybe she could leave right now and leave a voice message saying she was sick! Yeah! Great idea! She sighed before bouncing up out of the chair and heading towards the door. She then froze as the mentioned object opened to show a tall creature. Demencia made eye contact with him before sweating.

"Hello Mr. Hat. How was your day?"

Mr. Hat, also known as Black Hat, just eyed the woman. He didn't say a word as he walked towards the airchair and pointed to it. She gulped before heading back to the dreaded seat. His day must've been horrible. A lot of his days have been horrible recently. She could tell through his uncaringness to his work. The fact that he only yelled at her and cussed now, instead of taunting and ranting about her appearance. Whether it be her freakishly long hair or the fact that she always kept her right eye covered from the man, he would point these things out and pity her for it on the regular basis.

But now, things were different. He was different. Since these terrible days started, he had been acting violent towards her. Instead of just a bruise, he may leave cuts or attempted to attack her viciously. Demencia looked up at the creature as he stared at the door. She asked in curiousity.

"What are you looking at, Mr. Hat?"

"None of you goddamn business." he muttered, still glaring at the direction of the door. Demencia then noticed something about Black Hat that was off before. His clothing was battered and torn. The entire left sleeve from his suit jacket was missing and the same hand was in the creature's pocket. He kept the same hand in his pocket before saying.

"I'm losing money… My company is losing money… You-" he sighed. "You are my only remaining client. The rest of those BITCHES left me and honestly.. I'm glad they did.. They deserve what came to them, ya know."

"What came to them?"

"Tsk." he chuckled. "Just make sure you don't go anywhere, ya hear me?"

Demencia nodded slowly before looking at the ground. What could she be getting herself into? What did Mr. Hat do exactly? This was very troublesome in her mind and even though she wanted to leave him, it forced her to stay. The thought of something horrible being done to her ran through her mind.

She grew anxious and weary. She wanted to go to the comfort of her apartment. Where there was warmth and comfort and peace. Here, sitting in this office chair, she felt cold and alone and unloved. Black Hat brought a finger to her chin before making her eye meet his. He smirked before saying.

"Ya know, my clients were just as foolish as you.. They needed help and came to a man who needed help himself.." he looked at the door before sitting on the arm of the chair Demencia sat on. He then continued. "But if you don't do the foolish deed as to leave me in my own dust, I'll let you in on one of my top secrets… Sounds fair?"

"I guess.. but-"

"Excellent!" he beamed. He then took her hand and lead her out of his office. She then noticed what was on the floor and gasped. The floor was covered in bloody footprints, trailing down the staircase. Black Hat's smile grew to a toothy grin as he gestured Demencia to follow her down the stairs. She looked at the blood on the stairs hesitantly before coming along. She looked at the man as they moved along.

Unlike his face before, it was contorted into a smile. It honestly scared Demencia especially since she had never seen him this happy in her time of being his client. She honestly started to believe there was nothing wrong with her but more like, something was wrong with him. Maybe he was the crazy one! Maybe he was the one putting blood on the stairs! Maybe this was his own blood! Demencia wanted to gag as they made their way to the last stair.

Black Hat looked around for more prints and smiled as he spotted them going to a door. The duo walked over and opened it. There lied several more bloody steps that lead to the darker parts of the office building. Demencia gulped as Black Hat put her on the first step. He then went into his pocket and gave his a bloody blade. He then said simply.

"Go down there and finish her for me."

"What?"

"IS THERE SHIT IN YOUR EARS?!" he snapped demonically. "FINISH HER OR YOU'RE NEXT!"

"But I-" she started as Black Hat slammed the door. She whimpered softly before making her way down the gray and bloody staircase. She didn't understand… why on Earth was Mr. Hat doing this? Did he want people to die? As handsome as he is, he couldn't get away with something like this...right? Was nothing being done about this? Was he forcing crazy girls to kill other crazy ones? Demencia looked around and noticed a lady crying in the corner. Dementia approached her and noticed why she was crying.

Her arm was being held by a small thread of skin.

She was holding the limp arm and sobbing quietly. Dementia honestly wanted to help her. She wanted to take her far away from here and as far away from Black Hat as possible. But it was already too late. It's either kill her or die herself. She looked at the girl before grasping the weapon.

" _You are pathetic!"_ she heard Black Hat say in her mind. " _You're weak and useless! No wonder you're here, there must be something seriously wrong with you! Have you ever heard over a comb or some fucking scissors!? And get that fucking hair out of your eye or is there something wrong with that too?! I'm not a fucking doctor, but I can tell you need surgery on that ugly face of yours!"_

"I'm n-not…" she whimpered aloud as she lifted the weapon over her head.

" _Shut up bitch! You're not even worth a penny of my time!"_

"I-I...I'm.."

" _Fuck you! You whore! You aren't even worth speaking to! You must be a fucking homeless or some bullshit! No wonder you stink all the time!"_

Demencia let tear well in her eyes as she brought the knife down. The woman screamed as the green haired girl stabbed herself in the gut. All of his taunting and teasing. His degrading words.. They were all gone and out of her mind and instead, her mind went blank.

 **This is a fic that's based on a prompt I found on Pinterest! It helps me come up with the theme of this! I hope you enjoyed this, if you did, review and favorite! I love creating darkfics and I hope you guys enjoy your day! Stay amazing!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a knife and bleeds away***


End file.
